


More To Love

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Series: Sharing Is Caring [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, making it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Nero had known from before the first night they spent together, that he was not the only person that V was seeing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is....it just popped into my head and now here we are.
> 
> Forgive this self-indulgent piece of trash :P

Nero had known from before the first night they spent together, that he was not the only person that V was seeing. V had been very upfront about it, and had asked Nero if he were OK with that – but never had he offered to end his other relationships, nor had Nero expected him to. Nero had agreed to the arrangement, not wanting to lose out on time with V just because the other man had other lovers.

It saddened Nero sometimes, that V was not always available to meet with him, when he had days off – other commitments or plans with his other lovers, sometimes getting in their way. But it was never too much for Nero to handle, and never once did he ask V about the other men he saw. It was an unspoken rule that V had with his lovers, he would not speak of them to any of the others that he was seeing, and they would not ask for details. All that they knew, was that they were one of three men that V was currently seeing.

When he had arrived home that day, Nero had been feeling a little bummed out. He had been planning to have a pizza and movie night with his Uncle, but Dante had cancelled last minute. Slipping his shoes off and leaving them in a pile near the front door, Nero tilted his head in confusion as he could hear what sounded like someone having a really good time, from the direction of Dante's room.

Wondering if the other man had forgotten to turn off his pay-per-view porn again – and wouldn't Vergil be livid if the bill was a big as it was last month – Nero made his way up the stairs to turn the service off. Instead of opening the door to an empty bedroom with grunting and moaning actresses upon a a screen, Nero found Dante leaning against his headboard with a very familiar body bouncing on his lap.

Nero took in the scene before him. Dante reclined against the top of the bed, hands gripping firmly at narrow hips, helping to guide them. His legs were spread slightly, offering him the ability to thrust harder into the willing body above him. The man atop of him had his dark head thrown back, mouth open as moans and pleas fell from his lips. His finely marked hands, gripped at Dante's shoulders, raking short nails down his chest. Nero couldn't help but stare as that perky arse bounced upon Dante's cock.

Stepping further into the room, Dante's eyes flashed open and bore into him. Confusion filled his blue eyes, wondering just what Nero was doing.

“V?” Nero questioned in shock, understanding flickering through Dante's eyes. So this was another of V's lovers was it? He had to say, he definitely had not expected Nero to the one of the others. V definitely seemed to have a type it would seem.

V's eyes snapped open, head turning to take in the sight of another of his lovers standing there beside them. He moaned loudly as he took in the heated look within Nero's eyes, green orbs noticing the growing hardness within his pants.

“Hmmm, Nero...” V moaned out, a startled cry escaping his lips as Dante nailed his prostate, not liking V's attention drifting to someone else while they were joined together.

Ignoring the glare that Dante threw his way, Nero climbed up onto the bed, plastering his front against V's back. Sending a smirk towards his Uncle, Nero pressed forwards, hips pressing into the curve of V's arse. His hands stroked down V's chest, one stopping to pluck at a pert nipple, as the other trailed further downwards to grip at his weeping length. His hand stroked him in time with Dante's thrusts, the movements made easier by the pre-come leaking from his tip.

Not to be left out further, Dante leant forwards, mouth latching onto the forgotten nipple; licking and sucking harshly. V arched into the touches, thrusting forwards into Nero's tight grip, and the pushing back and down onto Dante's twitching girth and Nero's trapped hardness.

Nero let go of the nipple he was teasing, using his now free hand to turn V's head towards him, and devouring his mouth. Their tongues tangled together messily, one of V's hands leaving Dante's chest to hold onto Nero's face, angling them both better and delving into an even deeper kiss. Nero used his free hand to hastily fumble at the fastenings of his pants, sighing in relief as they finally gave way. 

Moisture ran down his length, his excitement ratcheting up higher and higher as he rubbed himself against the bare skin of V's arse. Dante moaned in slight surprise, as Nero rubbed up against him also, both men sharing a look over V's shoulder. With a slight shrug, they decided to just focus on V, their thrusts gaining strength and speed as V fell apart between them.

With the loudest cry yet, come spurted from V's length, coating both Nero's hand and Dante's chest. Dante followed soon after, as the tightening of V's body sent him over the edge. The sight of V, flushed and panting in the throws of ecstasy, was enough to send Nero straight into orgasm also, his warm seed hitting V on his back and ass; Nero continuing to thrust against him, smearing it further into his skin.

V collapsed upon Dante's chest, the other man's hands coming up to gently stroke his back soothingly. He pulled a face as his hand ran through Nero's cooling semen, patting around on the bed until he managed to locate the spare towel he had left there earlier for clean up. He carefully wiped the other man down, pulling his softened length from his body and wiping the mess away.

Nero could help but stare at the white mess leaking from V's pinkened hole, before he pulled his eyes away as Dante cleaned him up. Grabbing a handful of tissues, Nero was just about to pull his pants back on properly, before running for his room and pretending that this had never happened, when V finally raised his heavy head from Dante's shoulder.

“Stay Nero. 'S nice having you both here together. I've missed you.”

Nero who had opened his mouth to refuse, closed it with a snap, not able to say no when V said such things. And well, he'd missed V too. It had been over a week since he had been able to spend much time with the other, and if Dante didn't mind, then he was going to take advantage of this opportunity – as strange as it was. Sending a questioning look towards his Uncle, Dante merely shrugged back at him.

“Stay if you want Nero, doesn't bother me.”

So with that settled, Nero tugged off his pants, leaving himself in just shirt and underwear, and laid down beside the pair. V reached out a tired hand towards him, and Nero laced their fingers together happily.

“So....” Dante's voice startled the pair out of the sleepy doze that they had fallen into. V looked up in query, having a feeling that he knew what he was going to ask. “Nero is another one of your lovers then I take it?”

V hummed in affirmation. “Yes, he is. There is one more that I am seeing, though he is a lot more....gentlemanly that either of you two horn-dogs.”

“By gentlemanly, you mean you haven't managed to bed him, don't you?” Dante asked tauntingly.

“Hush you, just because neither of you could wait for a third date before bedding me, doesn't mean that everyone else is the same.” V reprimanded, without any real heat. “But we have been taking our time to really get to know each other first, as I am the first male that he has ever been with. We're trying not to rush into anything at the moment.”

“Oh?” Nero was surprised. He hadn't thought that a person who was only experimenting would be brave enough to enter a polyamorous relationship. “And he's ok with you having other lovers too?”

“Yes. Though he did spend quite a long time debating on it at first. I honestly hadn't expected to hear from him again, but he called me just before you and I met, and well here we are.”

V seemed to have relaxed his stance on never speaking of his other lovers – Nero supposed that two of them meeting, and not just that but being related, had eased some of the potential problems that could have arisen. Though Nero and Dante being related could cause a lot of problems, neither man seemed really all that bothered truthfully. Besides, neither man was willing to lose V if they caused an argument.

They both seemed to instinctively know, that if there were issues between them in regards to sharing V, then V would remove himself from both of their lives. They knew that he would not want to be the cause of a falling out between family members; knew that V held family very high in his estimation, as he had never had one to call his own. 

Perhaps that is why he had so many lovers, he was starved for love – though he never went searching for it indiscriminately, nor was he looking in dangerous places for it, much to their relief. No, V didn't go around randomly picking up lovers; he always made sure that he had a real connection between himself and the other, making sure they knew what they were getting in to. Casual sex was one thing, but V didn't often go down that path, not now that he had relationships with these three wonderful men.

Nero and Dante, they wanted to lavish all of the love that they could on this fragile man; they only hoped that this mysterious third man also felt the same. Because as the Gods were their witness, if he ever did anything to hurt V, then they would make him wish that he had never been born.

It didn't take long before the slow and steady breaths coming from V let both Dante and Nero know that the other man had fallen asleep. Dante's fingers carded gently through his dark hair, and Nero kept a hold of V's hand; fingers idly stroking the back.

“So how long have you been seeing V?” Dante jerked slightly at Nero's question, V grumbling lightly as his body was shifted. Making quiet shushing sounds, Dante eased V back into a better position, pulling the covers over his cooling body gently.

“Hmm,” Dante hummed in thought, having to count back the months mentally. “Probably been about...sixteen or seventeen months now. V had been seeing another guy at the time also, but that's already ended. Guy was a real jerk about V seeing others, even though I know he would have been upfront about what he was offering, same as with us.”

Nero nodded in agreement. V had been much too insistent that Nero listen and understand what he was and was not offering, for him to think that he had misled this other jackass.

“How long have you been with him?”

“Six months now.” Nero responded, warmth filling his chest as he thought back on their time together. “Guess it's just you, me and whoever is number three left now.”

Dante nodded sleepily, tiredness pulling his eyelids closed. He wondered if he would ever meet this third person, but he didn't really care one way or the other if he didn't. Just before he drifted off to sleep, Dante felt Nero shift closer to them both, seeking their warmth. With a smile upon his face, Dante fell into his dreams.

V woke the next morning with a groan. His body had been manoeuvred as he slept, and he now lay upon his side, one of his lovers pushing into him slowly. Tossing his head back with a cry, V could feel the other man start to kiss down his chest. That taunting mouth eventually ended up wrapped around his length, and V wound grasping fingers into that tussled silver white hair.

“Yeah, that's it baby,” Nero groaned from behind him. “You're taking me in so well.”

Nero's hands gripped at V's hips, stopping him from thrusting back and impaling himself faster. The vibrations of Dante's laugh, sent shivers up his spine, as he panted for breath. V wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that a silent signal must have passed between Nero and Dante, because all of a sudden they started moving in tandem.

Each harsh thrust of Nero's hips, pushed V further down Dante's throat – his tongue lapping at the weeping tip as he pulled back. V could feel the jerking movements of Dante's hand, and just knowing that he was getting himself off while he sucked him, caused a flood of pre-come to fill Dante's eager mouth.

Nero's thrusts had sped up, the tight clench of V's body as he quickly lost his mind, too much for him to handle so early in the morning. That combined with the memory of last night's tryst, and Nero wasn't far off from coming. One of his hands reached out for V's face, tipping his head back towards himself so that he could swallow the increasingly loud moans.

V could feel his body tighten further, ready to snap. All it took was one last harsh thrust into his prostate, and he was releasing his seed into Dante's greedy mouth. Nero groaned deeply, biting down upon V's shoulder as he too spilled himself in the tightly clenching channel that was milking him.

V cracked open his eyes as he felt himself being shifted, Nero's softened cock slipping wetly out of him. Dante soon took his place between his thighs, hovering over V, before he bent down for a messy kiss. V groaned as Dante shared his seed with him, having not swallowed after V came in his mouth. Nero felt himself twitch in interest, as he saw the trails of come that spilled from between their joined mouths.

Swallowing heavily, V watched Dante greedily as the other man leant back and grabbed a hold of his legs; pushing them up and outwards. Another groan left his lips, as he saw the evidence of Nero's orgasm leaking out of V's entrance – the hole clenching on air as V quivered in anticipation.

Without further delay, Dante lined himself up and plunged in fully. V's back arched so beautifully, and Dante couldn't help plunging in again and again. Nero reached out to stroke V's reawakening arousal, and Dante hissed out a startled 'Yesss' as V's body clenched around him involuntarily. Slightly over-sensitive, but unwilling to stop, V pushed back into Dante's thrusts as hard as he could.

Nero bent down, claiming a kiss for himself; trying to share in the taste of V's seed also. It wasn't long before Dante started to lose his rhythm – he had been on the edge for so long now, and watching V with Nero had almost been too much to start with. V's body was shaking, ready to fly apart once more, just waiting for Dante.

With a long drawn-out moan, Dante buried himself deeply into V and filled him further. He could feel the warm liquid spilling out around his cock, the feeling only increasing his pleasure. Nero felt V's cock jerk in his hand, warmth coating his fingers and V's chest. Still a little worked up himself, Nero leant forwards and teasingly licked V's chest clean, before moving on to his own hand.

“Nero....stop, please. You're killing me. I can't take much more.” V pleaded with him, body shaking.

“Hmm, ok. But only because you asked so nicely.” Nero leant down, planting a chaste kiss upon V's sweaty forehead, turning to look for Dante who had disappeared at some point.

Dante reappeared in the doorway leading to the en suite, warm damp cloth in hand; and started to wipe V down. Letting out little contented noises, V let his boys take care of him. After the clean up was complete, V demanded that they both come back to bed for a much needed nap. Laughing at the order, neither man put up any resistance, and happily sandwiched V between them.

V watched as Dante and Nero finally fell asleep, a soft smile upon his face. He just wished that his third lover was here also – he just wasn't sure that he would be ok with being all together like this. In fact, V was a little surprised at just how well Dante and Nero were taking this. Never before had any of his lovers joined like this before, or if they had, jealousy had become a problem very quickly. 

V wanted to make sure that nothing could tear him from his boys, so he would try not to be greedy and have it all. He would have to keep and eye on them both now, make sure that things weren't going to turn sour – meaning that he would bow out before causing problems between them.

It would surely kill him if he had to leave them.


	2. Chapter 2

V was happier than he had ever been, and that terrified him just a little. Dante and Nero continued to get along well with V, together and alone, and things on that side couldn't be better. His third lover had recently taken the plunge and made love to V, opening up a world of new experiences for him. V was surprised at the other man's adventurousness, but was far from unhappy about it.

It was just....V wasn't used to being happy. Normally when things were going well for him, something would come along to destroy his happiness. And V didn't want that. He didn't want to lose any of his boys, didn't want his life to change. Sure his life as a book clerk wasn't the most glamorous, but he enjoyed it and it paid the bills. For now, V was determined not to invite misfortune to visit him, trying to enjoy every day as it came.

Dante and Nero kept spoiling him, and V had never spent so much time with them as he was now. Neither man seemed to mind crashing the other's date with V, and so more often than not lately it would be the three of them. There were times when one or the other requested for some alone time with V, and the other always respected this and took a step back.

V had been wary that jealousy would spring up between Dante and Nero, but he needn't have worried. After V had left the next morning, they had sat down and had a serious talk.

“Look, this is weird and maybe just a bit hot – come on Nero, threesome!” Nero rolled his eyes at Dante, but didn't dispute his claim. “But neither of us want to lose V.”

“Definitely not.” Nero agreed.

“So we are going to sit here and talk, see if we can figure this out so that we can make this work.”

They spent a very serious afternoon speaking of what they could and could not tolerate, but in the end there was not a lot that they were not willing to compromise on. They made it clear to each other that they really didn't have any interest in each other, that it was all about V, and that was that.

“I wonder if we will ever have to have this conversation with V's other lover?” Nero mused.

Dante grunted, clearly not wishing to ever have this conversation ever again.

Just because V wasn't willing to speak about his third lover to Nero and Dante, didn't mean that they didn't try to question him. Especially after they started finding marks on V that neither of them had left. V remained closed lipped about them though, refusing to fall into their verbal traps and sending mild glares when they pushed too hard.

When V was busy, Dante tried to trail after him, eventually losing sight of the lithe man within a crowd. The grumpy faced emoji that V sent to him moments later let Dante know that the other man knew that he was being followed, and was not happy. Dante had spent a lot of time on his knees making it up to him later in the week.

Nero was less pushy, but no less curious, about the third man. He wondered if he was anything like Dante or himself, or completely different. V had said that he was a gentleman after all – not a word that would often be associated with either other man. But when he asked V more about him, V would simply smile and change the subject.

Eventually after months of poking and prodding at V with no success, Dante and Nero finally gave up on finding out who the third man was.

So it was a huge surprise to both men as the walked into the house to see V bent over the kitchen island, Vergil's hand wrapped around his throat as he pounded into him from behind. V was moaning brokenly, one arm bracing his weight on the island, the other reaching around to grasp at Vergil's hip. The sudden sound of a hand upon skin, broke Nero and Dante from their trance, as they finally remembered to shut the front door.

V moaned loudly as Vergil slapped his ass yet again, the flesh quickly turning pink, as each blow landed. His arousal was twitching like mad, leaking profusely where it was pressed against the bench, as Vergil continued to thrust harshly into him. The hand wrapped loosely around his throat tightened minutely, a silent signal to V that the other man was close.

“V-Vergil!” V cried out, voice hoarse from his cries.

Vergil growled out a response.

One of their voyeurs must have made a sound, because intense blue eyes nailed them to the spot, flashing dangerously as he saw Dante and Nero standing in the doorway. V made a sound of confusion as Vergil pulled him tighter against his own body; his green eyes fluttering open and taking note of the other two men watching. A little noise of pleasure escaped V and he reached out a hand towards the pair.

Vergil was confused for a moment, before understanding flashed through him. Figures that V had a type – and not just that, but he had managed to bag the whole Sparda family too.

Dante and Nero leant against the kitchen table, just out of V's reach, and watched the show. Both wanting to know just how a 'gentleman' fucked.

Vergil turned his attention away from the others, focusing back all of his attention once more on V. The hand he had been spanking V with, moved down and hitched V's leg up, allowing him to push further into his heat. V screamed as Vergil nailed his prostate head on, Dante and Nero both twitching forwards at the sound. They could see the feral grin that split Vergil's face, and wisely made no move to get closer though.

V's body was coated in a sheen of sweat, and he panted harshly for air. Vergil tightened his hold once more, causing V's eyes to roll into the back of his head, as he came with harsh juddering jerks. Vergil bit down on the skin below V's ear as he too came, filling V. Lowering V's leg gently, Vergil released V's throat helping him to lean forwards on the island as he caught his breath.

Vergil could feel himself softening inside of V, and reluctantly pulled himself from his clenching hole. He watched as his seed trickled out slowly, dipping his fingers through the slickness, and tugging gently at V's used entrance. The moan that he received in reply was music to his ears. Dropping into a crouch behind V, Vergil licked a stripe from his perineum to his hole, cleaning up the leaking fluid as he went.

When he reached the source of the liquid, Vergil thrust his tongue straight in, pulling a tortured scream from V's lips.

“VER-GIL!” V's voice broke as he cried out.

Vergil hummed against the skin of his ass, too busy licking his seed out of V to reply properly. He hooked his fingers into V, pulling him open to gain further entrance, his tongue pressing in deeply. V could feel himself hardening at the stimulation, legs beginning to shake as his pleasure built. As Vergil thrust his fingers in once more, deliberately pushing against his prostate as he pressed his tongue against the puckered skin of his entrance, V shuddered and came for a second time. Vergil finally pulled away, wiping his mouth with a satisfied smirk on his face.

He made sure that V was ok, receiving a half hearted glare in return. Vergil laughed lightly, knowing that V would have told him to stop if he really hadn't wanted him to continue. The sound of a throat clearing brought Vergil and V back to reality, reminding them that they weren't actually alone anymore.

“So...” Dante started, not actually sure where to begin.

“What are you both doing home anyway? I thought you were going to the movies?” Vergil demanded, mildly embarrassed at being caught.

“No, no, don't put the blame on us! You were the one nail V in the kitchen! We eat here!” Dante exclaimed, not actually caring, but trying to make a point.

“Well dad definitely just did.” Nero interjected, slightly horrified with himself. Had he just made a sex joke? About his dad? Who had been eating out _his_ lover's arse? A shudder ran through him as he thought about it. Yup, it was about time to break out that brain bleach thanks.

V tried to hide his giggle behind his hand, but all three men heard it clearly. Vergil seemed unimpressed with the joke, and Dante didn't know if he should laugh or cry.

“So this is how a 'gentleman' behaves huh V?” Dante taunted. “Eating ass and fucking in the kitchen, with a side dish of breath play. Nice.”

V stuck his tongue out at Dante, flipping the bird at him as he laughed. Vergil huffed out a sigh, gathering V up in his arms, and ignoring him when he protested tiredly. Throwing a look back at the two men behind him, Vergil carried V upstairs to clean up and tuck into bed – his of course.

“He-hey! Why do you get to have him in your bed?” Dante protested.

“Because you crashed my 'date' with V, so it is only fair that he sleeps in my bed.” Vergil replied with a frown.

Nero nodded in acceptance, thinking the reasoning was fair enough; but Dante pouted. Once V was sleeping peacefully, the three Sparda men decided it was time for them to have a talk.

“Soo.....” Nero wasn't sure he was ready for this conversation. Wasn't sure that he ever would be. It had been strange enough to find out that V was also seeing his Uncle, but to find out his was seeing his _father_ as well....well it was a little mind boggling.

“It would seem that our V has a type.” Vergil observed, quietly. Dante snorted from beside him.

“Yup, he seems to like em big, bad and white haired. Even the last guy he was with was the same.”

Vergil tilted his head in question, not knowing who Dante spoke of.

“I don't know, some guy named...Seph? I think that was it, but the guy was a jerk and it ended pretty badly.”

Nero and Vergil both growled at this, not liking the thought that V might have gotten hurt. Dante waved them off though, assuring them that he had paid the man a 'friendly' visit already.

“Let me just put this out there now,” Vergil started, “I have no intention to stop seeing V, and I assume that it is the same for both of you.”

Twin nods met his statement. “So then, we just need to make this work. It really isn't that different from knowing that he has other lovers, it's just now I know who you are. And in the end, communication is going to be the key to making sure we don't stuff this up. Anyone has a problem, we talk about it – we don't let it fester and become a big problem, understood?”

“And are we all ok with this?” Nero asked nervously. He really didn't want to lose V, not now, not ever.

“Yeah, yeah I think we are. Like Verg said, it's not that much different.” A mocking look passed across Dante's features. “At least you've finally learnt how to share big brother.”

Neither Dante nor Nero was surprised when Vergil slapped Dante in the back of the head. A soft chuckle from the doorway drew their attention, and they looked up to see V standing there in the entrance smiling at them all softly. He had woken not long ago, and wandered down stairs where he could hear them all talking. Watching them all sit there together, V could feel his heart swell with love. All of his boys here together and getting along, it was a dream come true.

Reaching out a hand towards the trio, V stepped forwards, sheet wrapped loosely around his body.

“Let's go to bed.”

Nero leapt up to grasp his hand, leading the other back up the stairs and into Vergil's room. Dante and Vergil followed along obediently, and settled themselves upon the bed. V laid in the middle, Nero manoeuvring him to lie on his chest, and Dante and Vergil laid on either side of the pair. Head pillowed upon Nero's chest, V reached out a hand to touch the other two, fingers tangling with theirs.

He sighed in content, praying that this miracle would last.

“I love you all, my beloved Sparda miracles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm pretty sure the identity of V's third lover was a surprise to no one :P  
Though I did throw in a wild Sephiroth in there, it's really hard to think of buff, silver haired guys.


End file.
